Investigate unique contributions of the occluding and nonoccluding coronary arteries to the myocardial infarction state, systematically analyzing the sequence of processes (Domino) that results in progressive anoxia and initiate therapeutic agents to block the vascular reaction and reverse the progressive anoxia thus reducing the myocardial infarction size. This then is the relationship of the study of coronary impedance characteristics (Project I) and of secondary biochemical factors contributing to lack of blood supply to the ischemic myocardium (Project 2 and 3) and the attempt to modify these factors and thus decrease ischemic injury.